


Hot date

by magnusisfabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Cooking, College student Alec, College student Magnus, Established Relationship, It's date night, M/M, Magnus tries to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/magnusisfabulous
Summary: Now, the villa seemed empty and Alec couldn't hear a sound, not even anything coming from the kitchen.  “Magnus!” Alec shouted, coughing again. “Magnus, where are you? Are you in the kitchen?” The smoke was so thick, Alec couldn't see a thing and slowly but surely, he was really worried about his boyfriend's well-being. “Magnus?”





	

The sight that he was greeted with made Alexander's heart beat rapidly in his chest.   
Black smoke was everywhere, making it hard to see. What the fuck happened here? The young sports student had just entered the villa that belonged to his boyfriend's family – it was almost Christmas and they wanted to spend some time together before they wouldn't be able to see each other for several days because Magnus and his parents would travel to London for the holidays – with the spare key Magnus gave to him just a month ago. 

Coughing, Alexander made his way through the corridor that led to the huge kitchen and the even more spacious living room, with a fireplace and absolutely luxurious interior. Magnus's father was a well-known attorney, his mother principal of a private school. Magnus himself was a college student, too. He majored in fashion design and he was studying it with passion. Almost one year ago, when Alec started studying at the same college, they met and fell in love instantly. 

They had been to plenty of dates until now and Magnus had even introduced Alec to his parents. Magnus's father was a very strict person, but as long as Magnus did not neglect his studies, he was fine with them being a couple. Nadira, Magnus's mother, however, seemed to love the fact that Magnus and Alec fell in love. She always wanted Alec to stay for dinner and hugged him every time he arrived at the villa or left. 

Now, the villa seemed empty and Alec couldn't hear a sound, not even anything coming from the kitchen. “Magnus!” Alec shouted, coughing again. “Magnus, where are you? Are you in the kitchen?” The smoke was so thick, Alec couldn't see a thing and slowly but surely, he was really worried about his boyfriend's well-being. “Magnus?”

“Alexander! I wasn't expecting you to be this – oh my god, what happened here?” Alec turned around and he could see the shadowy silhouette of Magnus coming down the stairs that were situated on the opposite side of the kitchen door. “What happened? Seems you're just burning down your kitchen!” Alec shouted, still coughing. 

Magnus walked over to Alec hurriedly and grabbed his hand. “I just wanted to cook a delicious dinner for our date tonight!” With a huff, Alexander pulled Magnus along the corridor. “Let's get out of here!”

When they arrived in the driveway in front of the villa, there was already a siren to be heard – the whole south wing of Magnus's parents' villa seemed to be enveloped in a cloud of black smoke right now. “Oh god, what have I done”, Magnus murmured, and Alec hugged him while the fire truck pulled up in the driveway. “Are your parents at home?” Alec then asked, his voice full of worry. Magnus shook his head. “No, they're not home.” He sighed deeply. 

The firemen rushed into the house and almost ten minutes later, they had found the source of the fire. Magnus had tried to cook a duck in the oven and had missed to watch it, so it burnt completely, producing lots and lots of smoke. Fortunately, the kitchen wasn't burnt down – just the oven was no longer to be used. 

Magnus seemed really relieved and a bit ashamed. “Well, then,” he said, looking at Alexander and grinning sheepishly. “Thank god I didn't burn the house. But I think we have to order some pizza for dinner.”

Alec couldn't help but laugh, shake his head and kiss his boyfriend who almost burned down his own house to grant him a romantic dinner.


End file.
